The Royal Attire
by lilpecan
Summary: What happens when Ariel and Eric are forced to wear royal attire? Hilarity and calamity of course! Just a little one-shot about the love-birds! Enjoy! I have FIXED the technical difficulties!


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"(OOC: I love this picture so much and the first time I saw this, a drabble came to mind. Hope you guys enjoy! Any bit of constructive criticism helps!))/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" Ariel adjusted the top, gazing fixedly at her reflection in the mirror. She did love this outfit. It felt like a spin off to the dress she wore when she first went to village as a human. However, the dress she was in right now, felt and appeared to be more elegant and billowy. Of course, she made no objections. Although she wouldn't mind if it was a little bit shorter./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" The princess of Denmark grabbed a silver fork from her dresser and began to comb out the unruly knots. Her eyes diverted from the mirror and to the closed bathroom door. Ariel huffed and slapped the fork down in aggravation. "Eric!" she called in a scolding voice. "You can not stay in that bathroom forever!" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "I can certainly try to!" He retorted back instantly from inside the bathroom. Ariel pursed her lips in frustration. She gripped a part of her dress and hoisted it up. As she marched toward the bathroom, Eric proceeded to shout out, "I'm the prince! And I hereby decree that I will remain in this bathroom until the end of time!"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "Don't you dare play the 'prince' card on me mister!" She warned aggressively, pointing a finger at the closed door. She exhaled deeply, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're acting immature, Eric!" she commented loudly as she stalked over to their bed and sat herself down. "These clothes from your great aunt are very generous and I think she would be heartbroken if we didn't come down and thank her properly." she told him, maintaining eye contact with the closed door./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "But, Ariel!" he whined, emphasizing her name."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "But, Eric!" she mimicked with the same whiny pitch. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "Alright, fine!" he grumbled loudly. Ariel's face immediately perked up, as she gazed expectantly at the door. "But you have to promise that you won't laugh." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" Ariel knit her brows in a puzzled manner, not quite understanding what wouldbe so funny. She rolled her eyes, figuring that it was just Eric being Eric. "I promise." she dully replied but as soon as the words escaped her lips, her husband begrudgingly stood in the bathroom doorway. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" A fit of hysterical giggles erupted from her mouth. Ariel eyes locked onto her husband. What she saw was quite the sight. He was clad in very pristine attire, but out of all the uniforms she has seen him in, this had to be the most outrageous of them all. A dark blue cape hung on his shoulders and cascaded all the way down to the floor. His "robe" draped just as low as the cape did. He looked as if he was swaddled up in so many fabrics, his legs were practically gone! The sleeves possessed an obsessive amount of puff that it looked as though his strapping arms had disappeared. To top it all off, beige gloves were placed on his hands. No mater how majestic the outfit seemed to be, Eric's expression of pure dread deceived the royal attire./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" Ariel could not contain her bubbly laughter. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" He stated with narrowed eyes. She fully attempted to apologize but all that came out was more giggles. She clutched her side and closed her teary eyes. The princess laughed so hard, that soon no sound escaped her at all./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" Eric bit his lower lip and nodded his head in a humiliated manner. Just as Ariel had once done, he lifted his hemming and stumbled over to the dresser where the silver crown lay. Ariel flopped onto her bed, her constant fit of giggles never ceasing. Eric sighed, dejectedly as he shuffled over to where Ariel remained in obsessive laughter. He placed the crown on top of his head and peered down at his hysterical wife. "Okay, you've had a good laugh. C'mon. Up and at 'em." He persuaded, holding out a gloved hand. Ariel straightened her self, doubling over a couple of times. Soon, with Eric's help, she stood from the bed and finally gazed into his eyes./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" Eric stared down at her, raising a coy brow and giving her a sly smirk, daring her to burst out in laughter. Ariel, bit back a giggle, causing Eric to stifle a chuckle as well. "Y-You look very h-hands-some." she complimented, allowing the corners of her lips to turn into a smile. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "I could say just the same about you, Miss Mermaid." he replied with a warm expression gracing his facial features. With much effort, the couple turned themselves towards the door, and clutched each other's arms for support and balance. Ariel and Eric slowly shuffled to their bedroom door with Eric commenting, "Ariel, can you scratch my back. I can't reach."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; min-height: 1px; color: #444444;" For the picture: a style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.15em; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: linear-gradient(rgba(68, 68, 68, 0) 50%, rgba(68, 68, 68, 0.25) 0px); background-repeat: repeat-x; background-size: 1em 2px; background-position: 0px 1.15em;" href=" redirect?z=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fart%2FAriel-and-Prince-307690023m=1" art/Ariel-and-Prince-307690023/a/p 


End file.
